


Soul's Desire

by saturnever



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-08 13:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11082954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturnever/pseuds/saturnever
Summary: "Il venait de rencontrer son âme sœur, la personne qui le complétait en tout point, celle qui saurait le pousser à donner le meilleur de lui-même, celle qui saurait l’écouter et lui redonner le sourire, celle qui le comprendrait, celle qui le ferait rire et qui l’aimerait et celle qui le rendrait plus vivant qu’il ne l’avait jamais été."





	1. Chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Me voilà avec une fiction basée autour de la relation Bartheill qui se déroule dans un univers alternatif!  
> Ceci reste entièrement fictif et je ne prétends pas connaître les sentiments et la vie privée des personnes concernées.
> 
> Bonne lecture !!

C’est la sonnerie de son alarme qui réveilla Martin Weill en cette belle matinée de septembre. Il resta un moment étendu sur son lit, les yeux fermés, pas encore tout à fait prêt à entamer la journée. Elle marquerait un tournant dans sa vie professionnelle, si toutefois il réussissait à ne pas gâcher cette opportunité qui, il le savait, ne se représenterait pas une nouvelle fois. Après tout, réussir à décrocher un entretien à Bangumi ne lui a pris que quelques appels téléphoniques, des dizaines de mails et des années d’étude et de travail. Penser qu’autant de temps d’investissement pourrait être réduit à néant en seulement quelques minutes lui donnait le vertige et il préférait éviter d’écouter cette petite voix dans sa tête qui ne cessait de lui murmurer qu’il n’était pas fait pour ce métier. Parce que c’était faux, il l’avait prouvé à maintes reprises, et qu’il ne laisserait personne, et surtout pas lui-même, se mettre en travers de son chemin. Le journalisme avait toujours été comme une évidence pour lui. Avant d’être un métier, c’était une passion qui lui permettait de défendre ses idéaux.

Martin finit par se lever, avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Sentir l’eau chaude couler sur son corps lui fit le plus grand bien et le détendit un peu, ce dont il avait bien besoin. Il jeta machinalement un regard vers le « Y » incrusté dans sa peau, à gauche sur le bas du ventre, finement tracé dans une écriture manuscrite. Comme chaque personne vivant ici bas, il portait la Marque. L’identité de son âme sœur était tatouée dans sa chair de la même façon qu’elle était liée à son existence. Et comme l’univers avait des tendances légèrement sadiques, il ne donnait que la première lettre du prénom de la personne concernée, qui était écrite dès la naissance. Les autres lettres n’apparaissaient qu’au fur et à mesure qu’on apprenait à connaître son âme-sœur, dévoilant ainsi son identité. Ce qui, de l’avis de Martin, n’était pas vraiment utile étant donné que le seul moyen d’avoir le prénom complet de son âme sœur était de la trouver. Et que la trouver avec pour seul indice la première lettre de son prénom revenait à chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Ou plutôt, un être humain parmi les sept milliard que comptait la Terre. Martin s’était donc résigné à attendre que son tour vienne, se prenant parfois à imaginer à quoi son âme sœur pouvait bien ressembler. Plus petite ou plus grande que lui ? Blonde, brune ou encore rousse ? Des yeux de saphir ou d’émeraude ? Tant de questions qui restaient pour l’instant sans réponse.

Le journaliste sortit de la douche pour s’habiller. Il avait préparé ses vêtements la veille, un jean tout ce qu’il y a de plus basique et une chemise d’un bleu assez clair qui lui donnait un air professionnel. Du moins, il l’espérait. Il passa distraitement ses doigts sur le « Y » dont la couleur avait pris la teinte d’un orange pastel. Une autre particularité de la Marque, qu’il trouvait aussi fascinante que mystérieuse. La couleur que prenait la lettre n’était autre que le reflet de l’humeur de son âme sœur. Chaque nuance de chaque couleur existante avait une signification bien particulière, qui était propre à chaque couple. Martin en avait fait la troublante découverte, lorsque le jeune garçon qu’il était avait découvert qu’il connaissait les références de plusieurs dizaines de teintes, comme si elles étaient ancrées dans son ADN. Ainsi, l’orange clair signifiait que son âme sœur, qui qu’elle soit, éprouvait un certain intérêt pour quelque chose. C’était assez frustrant de ne pas avoir plus d’information, et Martin avait passé plus d’une soirée à tenter de décrypter les émotions de son partenaire, imaginant toute sorte de raisons pour lesquelles son « Y » prenait telle ou telle teinte.

Martin regarda l’heure pour ce qui lui semblait être la énième fois. Après avoir estimé qu’il lui restait un peu moins d’une trentaine de minutes pour prendre son petit déjeuner et se laver les dents, il se prépara une tasse de café noir accompagné d’un sucre. Son portable vibra alors qu’il venait de s’installer, un livre entre les mains. «Bon courage pour ton entretien ! J’espère que tu seras pris, tu éviteras peut être de m’en parler pendant plus de 3h par jour ! (Et j’exagère à peine)». Martin sourit en lisant le message d’Hugo, son meilleur ami qu’il avait rencontré il y a maintenant une dizaine d’années, à l’école supérieure de journalisme de Lille. Et il devait avouer qu’il ne parlait plus que de ce nouveau travail depuis qu’il avait décroché l’entretien, quelques semaines plus tôt. Bien sûr, il savait qu’Hugo ne lui en tenait pas rigueur, et qu’il était heureux que cette opportunité s’offre à lui. Il lui répondit un simple « Merci ! », reconnaissant que son ami pense à lui de si bonne heure.

Le trafic parisien étant ce qu’il était, Martin se félicita d’être partit avec une bonne demi heure d’avance. Finalement, il arriva devant les locaux de Bangumi, qui se dressaient fièrement devant lui. Martin fixa la façade un instant, impressionné de se trouver littéralement devant les portes de son rêve. Les gens allaient et venaient autour de lui, sans qu’il ne s’en rende réellement compte. A vrai dire, il avait l’impression que plus rien ne comptait vraiment, mis à part les quelques minutes qui décideraient de son avenir.

Il se décida enfin à entrer, tentant de ne pas paraître trop perdu. Apparemment, il aurait été un très mauvais acteur vu qu’une jeune femme l’aborda moins de deux minutes après son arrivé dans le hall d’entrée. Elle était grande, bien plus que lui, métisse, et un sourire débordant d’entrain ornait ses lèvres.

« Salut! Tu es nouveau, c’est ça ?  
\- Eh bien...pas encore en fait. Je viens passer un entretien, mais je n’ai pas la moindre idée d’où aller…  
\- Oh je vois. Tu viens pour le poste de reporter international, c’est bien ça ? Ça fait quelques semaines qu’ils en cherchent un! Le bureau de Laurent est au deuxième étage, je peux t’y conduire si tu veux. Moi c’est Yaëlle d’ailleurs ! »

Martin fut tout d’abord légèrement surpris par le débit de parole impressionnant de la jeune femme, avant de se dire que la suivre serait probablement sa meilleure chance de trouver son chemin. Et puis, son énergie débordante lui plaisait bien.

« Oui c’est ça. Je veux bien, ça m’évitera de me perdre. Et moi c’est Martin, enchanté ! »

Le journaliste la suivit vers les ascenseurs, tout en sentant son stress augmenter de minute en minute.

« Ça fait longtemps que tu travailles ici ?  
\- Un peu plus de six mois! Tu verras, l’équipe est vraiment sympa, tout le monde s’entend très bien ici. Et puis, tu auras de quoi faire au niveau des reportages. »

Arrivés au deuxième étage, ils prirent un couloir assez large jusqu’à ce que Yaëlle s’arrête devant une porte, qui devait être celle du bureau du producteur.

« C’est ici! »

Martin la remercia avant de regarder sa montre : plus qu’une dizaine de minute avant l’entretien.

« Essais de ne pas trop stresser, s’ils ont accepté de te rencontrer, c’est que tu as toutes tes chances d’être pris. J’espère te revoir bientôt en tout cas ! »

Le journaliste la regarda partir, légèrement rasséréné par ses mots. Soulagement qui ne dura que peu de temps car il aperçut Laurent Bon et Yann Barthès, les deux coproducteurs de Bangumi, venir vers lui. S’il ne connaissait que très peu Laurent, de par sa discrétion médiatique, il éprouvait une forte admiration pour Yann et sa carrière émérite. Ce dernier dégageait un charisme sans égal et Martin lui trouva une certaine classe qu’il ne saurait vraiment décrire.

Les deux hommes lui serrèrent la main et l’invitèrent à entrer dans le bureau. Tous les trois s’installèrent et l’entretien débuta alors. Les questions allèrent de son identité à ses passions, en passant par son expérience, ses ambitions et futurs projets. Tout semblait à Martin d’un naturel déconcertant, et son stress le quitta peu à peu. Il n’oubliait pas qu’il jouait ici un tournant décisif de sa carrière, mais parler de ce qu’il aimait lui apporta un certain confort. L’entrevue se termina assez vite et les deux coproducteurs échangèrent un regard satisfait.

« Je vais te laisser régler les détails avec Yann, et tu pourra aussi lui poser des questions si tu en as. Mais tu peux d’ores et déjà considérer que le poste est à toi. »

Aux paroles de Laurent, Martin ne put retenir un sourire béat de prendre place sur son visage. Le coproducteur le salua avant de quitter le bureau, le laissant seul avec Yann qui le regardait d’un air bienveillant.

« J’espère que tu te plairas avec nous, tu as beaucoup de qualités que nous recherchons. Est-ce que tu as déjà pensé à quelques idées de reportages ? Il y a certains thèmes qu’on aimerait bien aborder, mais je veux être sûr que ça te convienne. »

Yann fixait Martin derrière ses lunettes, le déstabilisant légèrement. Ses joues se colorèrent légèrement à l’entente du compliment, et il espéra que le présentateur ne l’avait pas remarqué.

« J’ai quelques projets en tête dont j’aimerais bien discuter avec vous…Et je suis ouvert à toute suggestion bien sûr !  
\- Oh tutoie-moi s’il te plaît, je ne suis quand même pas si vieux que ça ! »

Ils rirent doucement à sa remarque et Martin ne put s’empêcher de noter le plissement au coin de ses yeux. Ça lui donnait un air espiègle qui lui allait à ravir. Le reporter se détendit au fur et à mesure de leur conversation, laissant la gène des premiers abords se dissiper sous les tentatives de Yann de le mettre à l’aise. Il lui exposa ses idées que Yann essaya d’améliorer pour qu’elles puissent mener à des reportages envisageables. Et bientôt, ce qui devait être un simple entretien se transforma en une vraie conversation. Une conversation où ils échangèrent sur leurs expériences passées, leurs inspirations présentes et leurs aspirations futures. Une conversation où Martin découvrit l’homme qui se cachait derrière le présentateur qu’il avait toujours admiré. Une conversation où les deux hommes perdirent bien vite la notion du temps, trop occupés à se découvrir.

Ce n’est que deux heures plus tard que Yann regarda l’heure, surpris qu’elle soit passée aussi rapidement.

« Bon…Je vais devoir te laisser. C’était un plaisir de te rencontrer, j’ai hâte qu’on commence à travailler ensemble ! »

Martin se leva, ses lèvres étirées en un sourire qui ne l’avait pas quitté depuis le début de leur entrevue.

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Merci de me donner cette chance, je ne te décevrai pas !  
\- Je sais que tu ne le feras pas. »

Yann lui tendit alors sa main, que Martin serra de bon cœur. C’était la première fois qu’il le rencontrait, mais d’une certaine manière, il avait l’impression de l’avoir toujours connu.

Martin quitta les locaux de Bangumi en ayant l’impression d’avoir décroché la lune. Il ne tarda pas à partager son enthousiasme avec Hugo : « J’AI EU LE POSTE !! Ton meilleur ami est désormais le nouvel envoyé spécial du Petit Journal !»  
Ce n’est que le soir même, alors qu’il était en train de se déshabiller pour mettre des vêtements un peu plus confortables, qu’il reçu une réponse d’Hugo. « Tu le mérites ! Et avec tous les kilomètres que tu vas parcourir, tu auras peut être la chance de rencontrer ton âme sœur ! »

A sa réponse, Martin baissa les yeux vers le « Y » qu’il savait présent sur sa peau. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu’il découvrit qu’un « a » minuscule avait pris place à ses côtés. Il abandonna son portable sur son lit et se précipita devant le miroir pour s’assurer qu’il n’était pas en train de rêver. Mais c’était pourtant bien réel. Le « Y » arborait une teinte jaune, alors que le « a » oscillait entre le bleu et le vert clair. Joie, surprise et appréhension se mêlaient donc dans l’humeur de son âme-sœur.

Bien qu’il ne l’ait jamais expérimenté lui-même avant ce jour là, des proches lui avaient expliqué le fonctionnement de la Marque. En effet, la première lettre prenait la couleur de l’émotion dominante de son partenaire, la deuxième prenait celle de l’émotion secondaire, et ainsi de suite jusqu’à la dernière lettre que l’on possédait. Ainsi, plus on connaissait l’identité de son âme-sœur, plus on avait un descriptif précis de son humeur.

Martin était comme figé, il avait comme l’impression que le cours du temps s’était arrêté et, pendant une fraction de seconde, il pria pour qu’il ne se remette jamais en marche. L’évidence s’imposait doucement à lui, créant une confusion qu’il avait du mal à gérer. Il venait bien de rencontrer son âme-sœur. Le reporter se répéta ces mots en boucle, jusqu’à ce qu’ils s’imprègnent dans son esprit. Il venait de rencontrer son âme sœur, la personne qui le complétait en tout point, celle qui saurait le pousser à donner le meilleur de lui-même, celle qui saurait l’écouter et lui redonner le sourire, celle qui le comprendrait, celle qui le ferait rire et qui l’aimerait et celle qui le rendrait plus vivant qu’il ne l’avait jamais été.

Avant même qu’il ne le réalise, le visage de Yann s’imposa dans son esprit. Son regard bienveillant, ses yeux rieurs et son sourire charmeur semblaient gravés dans son esprit de la même façon que la Marque l’était dans sa peau. La rapidité avec laquelle ils s’étaient entendus, leur entente presque fusionnelle…Leur connexion était indéniable. Et pendant un instant, sa vie future lui sembla d’une limpidité sans égale.

Mais doucement, tel un serpent à l’affut de sa proie, une autre réalité s’infiltra dans son esprit déjà bien troublé. Yann était un homme. Et Martin n’avait jamais pensé que son âme sœur puisse être un homme. Il avait bientôt trente ans et jamais il ne s’était posé de question sur son orientation sexuelle. Il n’avait jamais eu à le faire. Les quelques femmes qu’il avait ramené dans son lit avaient su le satisfaire et son esprit s’était parfaitement accommodé de l’hétéronormativité que la société prônait. Remettre en question sa sexualité revenait à briser son équilibre intérieur, et c’était quelque chose qu’il n’était pas prêt à faire.

Martin se laissa alors tomber sur son lit, comme accablé par toutes les découvertes qu’il venait de faire. Tandis qu’il se remémorait sa journée, un autre élément prit sa place dans le schéma déjà confus que son esprit tentait de décrypter. Et si c’était Yaëlle ? Après tout, la jeune femme remplissait toutes les conditions. Il l’avait rencontrée le jour même, son prénom correspondait à la Marque et il l’avait trouvée…sympathique. Oui, ça pouvait définitivement être elle.

Sans tenir compte de l’étau qui oppressait son cœur, ni du sourire de Yann qui ne semblait pas vouloir quitter sa mémoire, Martin se contenta d’enfiler des vêtements dans lesquels il se sentait à l’aise et de prendre un livre, se plongeant dans les maux de personnages de papiers pour oublier, ne serait ce qu’un instant, les siens.


	2. Chapitre 2

Yann avait dû attendre quarante-et-un ans avant de rencontrer la personne dont le prénom commençait par le « M » gravé sur sa peau. Quarante-et-un ans durant lesquels il avait vu certains de ses plus proches amis rencontrer leurs âmes sœurs. Il avait été témoins du bouleversement que cette rencontre créait sans pour autant réellement comprendre tout ce qu’elle impliquait. Ses proches se tournaient parfois vers lui, en quête de conseils qu’ils n’écoutaient de toute façon jamais. Au début frustré, Yann avait vite finit par comprendre que la relation entre deux âmes sœurs n’avait rien de rationnel. C’était quelque chose de bien trop puissant, une attirance bien trop intense pour être traitée avec pragmatisme. Ne l’ayant jamais expérimentée lui-même, il s’était résolu à observer ces couples de loin, espérant qu’un jour, il aurait la chance de découvrir cette sensation dont tous semblaient être esclaves. 

Et ce jour était arrivé. Yann avait fait la connaissance de Martin Weill lors d’une conversation longue de deux heures qui avait complètement foutu en l’air son planning. Il avait été comme hypnotisé par son nouvel employé, subjugué par la rapidité avec laquelle il s’était senti à l’aise avec lui. En seulement deux heures, il s’était livré à Martin comme s’il le connaissait depuis toujours. Comme s’il existait entre eux une relation de confiance qui lui avait permis d’être lui-même malgré sa timidité. Et pourtant, c’était bien la première fois qu’ils se rencontraient. Une petite idée s’était alors immiscée dans les pensées du présentateur, alors que son nouvel envoyé spécial refermait la porte du bureau de Laurent. Et si c’était lui ? Et si cet homme était la personne qu’il avait attendue pendant les quarante-et-une premières années de sa vie ? Trop craintif d’être déçu, il avait préféré attendre toute la journée avant de vérifier, chez lui et à l’abri des regards, si c’était bien le cas. 

Impatient, il s’était précipité dans son appartement dès la fin du tournage du Petit Journal. Devant son miroir, c’est avec fébrilité qu’il avait dénoué sa cravate avant d’enlever sa chemise, révélant le « a » gravé à côté du « M ». Un tourbillon d’émotions s’était alors emparé de son être, le laissant pantelant contre le mur de la pièce. En se levant le matin même, il n’avait pas pensé un instant que ce jour puisse être le bon. Il jeta un nouveau regard vers la Marque, fasciné par les couleurs qui se succédaient : il avait tout juste eu le temps d’apercevoir le jaune de la joie avant que ce dernier ne soit remplacé par le noir de la détresse. Quant au « a », il était teinté d’un vert pastel, signe d’une certaine appréhension. Yann eut du mal à comprendre les émotions de son partenaire ce soir là. A vrai dire, il eut aussi beaucoup de mal à comprendre les siennes. Le présentateur était pris d’envie d’aller réconforter son âme sœur, de calmer ses angoisses, quelqu’en soient les causes. Il résista pourtant à ses pulsions, préférant appeler une amie de longue date, Martha, pour se changer les idées. Il ne fit aucune allusion à la rencontre de son âme-sœur, se voyant mal expliquer tout ce qu’il ressentait à son amie alors qu’il avait tant de mal à mettre des mots sur ses émotions. 

N’étant pas dupe, Yann n’avait pas mis longtemps à faire le rapprochement entre son entrevu avec Martin et l’apparition de la suite de la Marque. Après tout, son envoyé spécial était la seule personne qu’il avait rencontrée ce jour là dont le prénom correspondait – pour l’instant – parfaitement aux lettres gravées dans sa chair. Et s’il doutait encore, l’affinité immédiate qu’il avait ressentie pour lui suffisait à le convaincre. Sentiment qui n’avait fait que s’accentuer depuis qu’ils travaillaient ensembles. 

En sa présence, il n’avait pas besoin d’être Yann Barthès, le présentateur que tout le monde connaissait. Il pouvait être à l’aise et dire ce qui lui passait par la tête sans avoir besoin de réfléchir à la façon dont il devait formuler ses phrases. Et Yann aimait penser qu’il en était de même du côté de Martin. Et à certains moments, il pouvait affirmer que c’était le cas. Lorsqu’ils étaient dans son bureau, tôt le matin, parce qu’ils étaient les deux seuls présents dans les locaux de Bangumi. Lorsqu’ils fumaient ensemble, tard le soir, comme protégés par le manteau obscur dont se revêtait Paris. Lorsqu’ils échangeaient certains regards, en plein tournage, et que soudainement, le temps semblait se suspendre. Comme s’il existait entre eux un lien invisible, que personne ne pouvait voir et qu’ils étaient les seuls à ressentir. C’était troublant, bouleversant même, parce que dans ces moments là, Yann avait l’impression que plus rien ne comptait. Le monde aurait pu s’écrouler autour de lui qu’il n’en aurait rien eu à faire tant que son regard restait plongé dans celui de son envoyé spécial. 

Yann se rappelait d’un soir en particulier, le dernier avant que certaines choses ne commencent à changer. Il était assez tard et les deux hommes étaient les seuls encore présents dans les bureaux de Bangumi. A vrai dire, Yann avait fait exprès de rester un peu plus tard que nécessaire pour pouvoir profiter de la présence de Martin. Bien qu’ils se croisaient toute la journée, les moments où ils pouvaient être seuls se faisaient assez rares. Alors il avait prétexté devoir faire un peu de rangement - ce qui était crédible lorsqu’on voyait l’état de son bureau - et avait rejoint le reporter sur le toit du bâtiment. Les lumières de la ville faisaient pâlir les quelques étoiles présentes dans le ciel et il était là. Plongé dans la lueur de la lune, une cigarette entre ses doigts, Martin exerçait sur lui un tel magnétisme qu’il avait dû se faire violence pour ne pas tenter de passer la nuit dans ses bras. Alors il s’était simplement approché, silencieux. Le plus jeune lui avait proposé une cigarette qu’il avait acceptée et ils étaient restés comme ça un moment, dans la quiétude de la nuit. Le silence qui les entourait n’était pas dérangeant. Parce que parfois, les mots n’ont pas vraiment d’importance et que le bruit de leurs respirations simultanées en disait bien plus long que de belles phrases. Parce ni l’un ni l’autre n’avait envie de rompre le charme de l’instant présent. Et quelques heures plus tard, Yann se dirait qu’ils n’auraient jamais dû le faire. 

A sa grande surprise, c’est la voix de Martin, légèrement plus rauque que d’habitude, qui brisa le calme ambiant et le tira de ses pensées:

« Ça t’arrive souvent de venir fumer ici avec d’autres personnes ? » 

Martin avait pris le soin de ne pas le regarder, et Yann ne pouvait voir que son profil gauche, éclairé par la lune. Il mit quelques instants à répondre, se demandant ce qui intéressait vraiment l’envoyé spécial dans sa réponse. Le fait qu’il vienne souvent ici, ou qu’il le fasse avec d’autres personnes ?

« De temps en temps oui…Mais rarement aussi tard, répondit-il d'une voix posée.  
\- Mmh… Et est ce que…Est-ce que tu agis de la même façon avec tout le monde ici ? » 

Martin cherchait ses mots et Yann se demanda où la conversation allait les mener. Martin n’avait pourtant pas l’habitude de passer par quatre chemins, pas avec lui du moins. Quand il voulait savoir quelque chose, il le demandait. 

« C'est-à-dire ? demanda t-il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.  
\- Et bien…Je ne sais pas…C’était stupide comme question, oublie ça. »

Mais il était hors de question que Yann le laisse s’en tirer comme ça. Il sentait que la question de Martin était loin d’être anodine et voulait mettre les choses au clair avec lui. Il n’avait jamais abordé la question des âmes sœurs avec lui, se disant que les choses se feraient naturellement. Mais il commençait à perdre patience, voir Martin tous les jours sans que rien de concret ne se passe entre eux devenait de plus en plus difficile à supporter.

« Est-ce que tu es le seul avec qui je m’entends aussi bien, alors qu’on se connaît depuis même pas trois mois ? Le seul avec qui je suis aussi à l’aise ? Oui Martin, tu l’es.   
\- Mais pourquoi ? »

Yann crut déceler une once d’angoisse dans sa voix, mais décida ne pas en tenir compte. De toute façon, il n’avait jamais été un bon menteur. 

« J’en sais rien. C’est pas quelque chose qui se décide je suppose. »

Le présentateur soupira, sa frustration devenant trop intense pour qu’il la contienne. 

« Je ressens la même chose tu sais…Et c’est juste que…Je sais pas, j’ai du mal à comprendre…  
\- Tu as du mal à comprendre ou tu ne veux pas comprendre ? »

A ses mots, le visage de Martin se ferma, ses traits crispés en un masque qui se voulait impassible. Plus un mot ne passa la barrière de ses lèvres, mais Yann pouvait le voir hurler de l’intérieur. Il prétexta qu’il avait froid avant de rentrer d’un pas rigide, laissant Yann seul sur le toit, où la température ambiante lui semblait en effet avoir perdue une dizaine de degrés. 

Lorsqu’il rentra ce soir là, ce n’est qu’avec peu de surprise qu’il découvrit la troisième lettre de la Marque, un « r ». Il pensa amèrement que l’univers avait une drôle de façon de faire évoluer les choses, et qu’il aurait préféré découvrir cette lettre lors d’un ébat passionné avec son âme-sœur. Les couleurs des deux premières lettres ne changeaient pas beaucoup dernièrement, et variaient entre l’appréhension et l’attirance. Non, ce qui lui glaça le sang ce soir là, c’est la nuance violette qu’avait pris le « r ». Couleur qui avait pour signification le dégoût. Se pouvait-il qu’il en soit la cause ? Il se savait plus vieux d’une dizaine d’années, moins attirant que les gens auxquels Martin avait sûrement l’habitude de s’intéresser et moins intéressant que toutes les personnes qu’il rencontrait lors de ses nombreux reportages. Pas assez jeune, pas assez beau, pas assez intéressant. Pas assez, tout simplement. Mais n’était-il pas assez au point de dégoûter la personne qui était sensée l’accepter malgré tout ?

Au cours des semaines qui suivirent, Yann nota un changement drastique dans l’attitude du reporter. Ce dernier passait de moins en moins de temps avec lui, évitait de se retrouver seul en sa compagnie et coupait court à toute conversation, aussi banale soit-elle. Il le voyait pourtant tous les jours, mais jamais le reporter ne lui avait paru aussi loin et hors d’atteinte. 

Yann nota ce changement dans les sourires de Martin qui ne lui étaient plus adressé. Il osait à peine se remémorer l’éclat de ses yeux et les traits de son visage qui semblaient s’illuminer lorsqu’il se tournait ver lui pour rire à l’une de ses blagues. C’était alors tout son être qui se réchauffait, comme enflammé par les émotions que Martin éveillait en lui. Il n’aurait jamais pensé éprouver quelque chose d’aussi fort à la simple vue d’un sourire ou l’entente d’un rire. Et maintenant qu’il était privé de ce sentiment, il se demandait comment il avait pu vivre sans pendant tant de temps. 

Yann nota ce changement en voyant le rapprochement qui s’était opéré entre Martin et Yaëlle, une des journalistes de l’entreprise qu’il appréciait d’ailleurs beaucoup. Son professionnalisme et sa joie de vivre avaient fait d’elle l’un des meilleurs atouts de Bangumi et Yann n’avait jamais regretté son recrutement. Jusqu’à ce qu’il voit Martin rire à ses blagues, partager ses repas avec elle et lui parler à longueur de journée. Le présentateur n’était pas familier avec le sentiment qui s’était insinué en lui, tordant ses tripes et oppressant son cœur dès qu’il les voyait ensemble. La jalousie. Vicieuse et lascive, elle avait fait de lui son esclave sans même qu’il ne s’en rende compte. Et lorsque ça avait été le cas, il était déjà trop tard pour qu’il puisse y faire quoi que ce soit.

Enfin, Yann nota ce changement lors des quelques échanges qu’ils avaient et qui avaient perdu toute leur saveur. Lors des duplex, leur communication était programmée au mot près, ils ne blaguaient plus, ne se moquaient plus l’un de l’autre avec affection et leur complicité n’était plus qu’un vague souvenir que beaucoup regrettaient, Yann en tête.

Nombreux étaient les employés de l’entreprise qui avaient remarqué ce changement dans l’attitude des deux hommes. Personne n’avait fait de commentaire, estimant qu’ils n’avaient pas à se mêler de ce qui ne les regardait pas. Bien sûr, c’était sans compter sur la perspicacité de Martha, une des plus proches amies de Yann. Le bien être de son ami lui tenait bien trop à cœur pour qu’elle le laisse dans la détresse qui semblait s’être installée autour de lui depuis quelques temps.

Elle se glissa dans son bureau sans s’annoncer, profitant du fait qu’il ne l’avait pas encore remarquée pour l’observer. Yann travaillait sur ses fiches, la tête appuyée contre sa main, comme s’il était trop fatigué pour supporter son poids. Elle remarqua avec une certaine tristesse que les maquilleurs faisaient un excellent travail pour masquer ses cernes apparents et ses traits tirés lors des tournages. De toute évidence, son ami n’avait pas eu une vraie nuit de sommeil depuis un bon moment. 

« Yann, tu es sûr que tout va bien ? » fit-elle, annonçant sa présence par la même occasion.

Le présentateur tressaillit, surpris de la voir dans son bureau.

« Hum oui…Je suis débordé là, donc si tu pouvais...  
\- Et tu t’attends vraiment à ce que je te crois ? le coupa-t-elle en lui lançant un regard désapprobateur. Tu n’es plus que l’ombre de toi-même depuis quelques temps, tout le monde l’a remarqué ici.   
\- Ecoute, j’ai pas vraiment envie d’en parler maintenant Martha. »

Son ton était sec, comme pour la dissuader d’approfondir le sujet, mais son amie n’en tint pas compte.

« C’est jamais le bon moment avec toi. Je ne sais pas ce qu’il s’est passé entre vous, mais tu devrais essayer de lui parler Yann. Ça se voit qu’il souffre autant que toi.  
\- Je ne vois pas de qui tu veux parler, s’entêta le présentateur, sans détacher son regard de ses fiches.  
\- Vous vous comportez comme des ados, continua t-elle sans entrer dans son jeu, et ça mine le moral de tout le monde de vous voir comme ça. Alors si vous préférez vous faire la gueule, c’est votre problème. Mais essayez au moins de garder des relations professionnelles pour le bien de l’équipe ! » conclut-elle en haussant le long, exaspérée par l’attitude immature de Yann.

Le poivre et sel accrocha son regard, laissant son masque se fissurer. Il ne savait pas ce qui le blessait le plus dans ces propos : qu’elle lui reproche sans manque de professionnalisme alors qu’il avait tout fait pour ne rien laisser paraître ; ou qu’elle lui conseille d’en rester là avec Martin. Parce qu’il savait qu’il n’aurait jamais la force de travailler à ses côtés tous les jours tout en le regardant construire sa vie avec quelqu’un d’autre que lui. Ses yeux devinrent brûlants à cette pensée et il se demanda une fois de plus pourquoi les choses étaient devenues si compliquées en si peu de temps. Il en voulait à l’univers tout entier, il en voulait à Martin de le laisser dans le noir total, de refuser de lui adresser la parole ou même de le regarder et par-dessus tout, il s’en voulait à lui-même. D’avoir laissé la situation dégénérer, de ne pas savoir comment arranger les choses et d’avoir si peu d’influence sur sa propre vie.

« C’est mon âme-sœur Martha, murmura t-il dans un soupir las.  
« C’est ton..Oh. »

Elle lui jeta un regard empreint de compassion qui le fit se sentir encore plus mal.

« Combien de lettres ? Il a compris que c’était toi ? reprit-elle après un instant de silence.  
\- Trois. Et j’en sais rien…Il est assez intelligent pour l’avoir compris mais…C’est comme s’il ne voulait pas me reconnaître. Je comprends pas ce que j’ai pu faire de mal. On était devenus vraiment proches en un rien de temps et là, c’est limite s’il me dit bonjour le matin, raconta le présentateur d’une voix abattu tout en baissant les yeux vers le stylo qu’il triturait entre ses doigts. Ça lui faisait du bien de se confier à Martha, il savait qu’elle saurait le conseiller sans le juger.  
\- Quand est-ce que son comportement a changé ? lui demanda t-elle d’un air songeur.

Yann haussa les épaules, ne voyant pas où elle voulait en venir.

« On a parlé un soir et j’ai fait une allusion au fait qu’il se pourrait qu’on soit des âmes-sœurs. La troisième lettre de la Marque est apparue ce jour là. Le lendemain, c’était comme si je n’étais rien d’autre à ses yeux que son patron.   
\- Et c’est là qu’il a commencé à se rapprocher de Yaëlle, c’est ça ?  
\- Ouais...Merci de me le rappeler. Ils s’entendaient déjà bien avant, mais il a commencé à passer tout son temps avec elle à partir de là.  
\- Et est ce qu’il t’a déjà parlé de ses anciennes relations ? Avec des hommes par exemple ?  
\- Euh pas tant que ça, non…On n’a pas vraiment abordé ces sujets là. Mais il n’a jamais mentionné d’homme maintenant que j’y pense… »

Un éclair de compréhension passa dans ses yeux et il releva la tête vers son amie, lisant sur son visage pensif qu’elle était arrivée à la même conclusion que lui.

« Tu crois..Tu crois que c’est ça le problème ? Que je sois un homme ?  
\- Penses-y Yann…C’est assez logique finalement. Pour quelqu’un comme Martin, qui a vécu bientôt trente ans de sa vie en pensant être hétéro, ce n’est pas forcément facile d’admettre que son âme sœur est un homme. Il doit être en train de remettre beaucoup de choses en question par rapport à son identité.   
\- Mais pourquoi est ce qu’il ne vient pas m’en parler ? Je pourrais l’aider moi…  
\- Je ne veux pas m’avancer, mais je pense qu’il s’était convaincu que la Marque désignait Yaëlle. Vos prénoms commencent de la même façon et il est impossible de ne pas s’entendre avec cette femme. Alors quand la troisième lettre est apparue…Il a simplement tenté de faire perdurer ses illusions. » expliqua Martha.

Le quarantenaire soupira, méditant sur ce que Martha venait de lui dire. Il aurait tellement aimé que Martin vienne le voir et lui parle de ses craintes, de ses problèmes et de ses peines. Il était sûr qu’il pourrait l’aider à s’accepter, lui-même ayant déjà connu les mêmes angoisses quelques années auparavant. Il connaissait les nuits blanches à se poser maintes questions, l’angoisse qui le prenait aux tripes lorsque les gens le regardaient un peu trop longtemps. Et s’ils savaient ? Et s’ils avaient compris que quelque chose en lui était différent ? Yann connaissait l’aversion qu’on pouvait ressentir à l’égard de sa propre personne, le sentiments d’être seul, isolé et différent du reste du monde. Et il donnerait n’importe quoi pour que Martin n’ait pas à traverser ça tout seul. 

« Je sais pas quoi faire…J’aimerais tellement pouvoir l’aider.   
\- Laisse-lui du temps. Il finira par revenir vers toi. » lui répondit Martha d’une voix douce.

Le présentateur décida d’écouter ses conseils, espérant que cette situation ne dure pas trop longtemps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici donc le deuxième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu! N'hésitez pas à me faire des remarques si vous en avez! 
> 
> A très vite !

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà voilà ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé...C'est la première fois que je publie un de mes écrits depuis un moment donc je serais ravie de connaître vos avis! Désolée pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographes..  
> Sinon, je ne compte pas suivre la chronologie donc ne soyez pas étonné si certains évènements ne s'enchaînent pas de la même façon que dans la réalité. 
> 
> A bientôt!


End file.
